


Have yourself a merry little Christmas

by ShallWeSingInPopSense



Series: Birds of a Feather [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, Found Family, G/T, Gen, Infinitesimal Sides, Pet, all the boys get hugs, and have nice things, bird!roman, bird!virgil, for once there is no angst!, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallWeSingInPopSense/pseuds/ShallWeSingInPopSense
Summary: A set of shorts for the Avians’ first Christmas aftter the Birds of a Feather story.These are all pretty fluffy, and set long after the main story… and kind of contains some spoilers?Unsurprising spoilers…The Avians now live with Logan. They know some sign language (always written between - and without proper syntax) and have communicated their names. Virgil is non-verbal. And they are honestly doing pretty great. <3fluff awaits!
Series: Birds of a Feather [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082729
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Have yourself a merry little Christmas

The sound of the vacuum cleaner had turned off only a moment ago, but Roman was already bopping with anticipation as Patton’s tread came up the stairs.

“Heyah kiddos! We have finally finished decorating the sitting room now. Do you guy wanna come down and see?”

Roman responded by flying directly into Patton’s hair, gripping the strands with his feet and batting his hands against Patton’s head with enthusiasm.

“Onward! Noble Patton, we have been looking forward to seeing your efforts all day!” Roman called.

“Glad you are excited kiddo! We have done our best to make a winter wonderland!” Patton held out his hand, and Virgil fluttered onto it at a much more sedate manner. “Just remember not to chew any of the plastic, and we can all enjoy it together.”

Roman held on tight as Patton swayed down the stairs into the sitting room and squealed with delight at the scene that he beheld.

A great green pine tree sat in the corner of the room, bedecked in all manner of sparklies. 

Virgil flapped up to join him on Patton’s head, who tittered at the feeling of both Avians messing in his hair.

“We have gathered a collection of suitable ornaments this year. We hope you shall also find them entertaining.” Logan informed them, “it is also, if I might say myself, a quite aesthetically attractive arrangement. I am most proud of our efforts, Patton.”

-Pretty- Virgil signed.

“It is the most beautiful Christmas tree in all the world Logan.” Roman breathed, 

“Aww that's so sweet kiddo! Glad you like it!”

Safe? Virgil twitched in the language only they knew. Roman considered for a moment, his companion’s anxiety serving to heighten his own. They had had Christmases at their old house. But living with Logan and Patton was different. They were nice.

“May we play with the tree please?” Roman asked quietly.

“Of course kiddos,” Patton’s voice was soft and full of love, “We made sure it would be safe, especially for you. Here. We will give you the tour.” he extended his arm, and they hopped down onto Patton’s forearm.

“The tree is a white fir, and its densely packed branches make it perfect for a Christmas tree. It also has a very nice smell.” Logan narrated, touching a branch. Virgil copied him, reaching out a hand towards the tree. The needles felt funny, and he chewed one softly to investigate. Roman held out a hand instead to a string of silver beads caught in the branches.

“We went for strings of beads this year instead of tinsel! Give it a shake kiddo!” 

Roman shook it cautiously. There were bells tied onto it at intervals, and they jingled as he shook the pretty beads. He shook more enthusiastically.

“We thought you would like the bells!”

Oh he did, oh he really did.

The last of his nervousness evaporated at the pretties, and Roman launched himself into the tree, feet flying over branches, wings extended to keep his balance. It was so pretty! Roman had shook the bells and made noise and it was there to be played in! He let out a wild whoop of happiness. After only a moment Virgil had plunged into the greenery too. The time for timidness was over, it was time to explore!

They chased each other around the trunk in a spiral, occasionally letting out wild vocalisations.

“I think it is safe to say they are enjoying themselves.” Logan remarked dryly. Patton gave him a friendly thwack on the shoulder and drew him in for a hug.

“Only the best for our kiddos!”

Their humans chatted and laughed at them, but Roman was on cloud nine.

There were shiny smooth balls so big Roman could only just wrap his arms around them. They were shiny, and he could see himself reflected in them, distorted and strange. Virgil poked one, laughing as the ball swung, morphing his face into comical proportions. There were clear ones with photographs in them, and Roman peered inside to examine the scenes of Patton, Logan and their families. Virgil alighted upon one, talons clicking on the smooth plastic.

-Nice. Noise.- he signed appreciatively, humming a collection of random sounds. Roman nodded in agreement, before turning his attention to a mirror paneled ball like a tiny disco ball. It threw the light in every direction.

“Those are called baubles.” Logan informed them, accompanying his words with hand signs. Virgil copied contemplatively.

-Baubles. Pretty. Fun. Lick.- Virgil informed them. Patton’s face twisted into a smile.

“Come check out this one Virge! It has a very different texture!” He encouraged, and Virgil flapped out to alight on Logan’s shoulder, looking where Patton was pointing.

Roman returned his attention to exploring by himself.

There! Roman spied a brightly decorated shape. Roman had seen Patton’s decorated gingerbread enough to know what it was. He glanced up at the humans, who were still playing Virgil further up the tree. He licked his lips and bit. 

The gingerbread was solid plastic.

“Sorry Ro,” Patton was giggling, “The sweet treats are just for decoration I am afraid. You can have a little gingerbread later, but none on the tree.”

Roman only sulked a little bit. 

“RRRRRRR?” Virgil said, and Roman flapped up to meet him. -hide and seek?- 

They played until they were exhausted. Eventually, they were lured out of the tree with promises of cookie crumbs, and the four settled down to Christmas films. Roman was just drifting off to Patton's fingers gently petting his hair when he heard Logan speak up softly.

“We have done a good job.”

“Yeah.” Patton breathed, “We did good.”

And Roman knew he truly was with his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> So its a bit late for Christmas, but I was imaging the bird bois in a Christmas tree, so I had to write this.
> 
> (and hopefully will make up for some of the angst I am going to cause in the next chapter of BofaF...)


End file.
